Forever Young
by atruwriter
Summary: She made him feel again. :Remus/Hermione - OneShot:


**Words**: 6,614  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Relationship**: Remus/Hermione  
**Music**: Bubbly – Colbie Caillat  
**Rating**: M  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!  
**Summary**: She made him feel again. (Remus/Hermione - OneShot)

_Huge thanks to my ever incredible beta, **Danielle**!_

**_Forever Young_**

**by**: _atruwriter_

1/1

Remus Lupin was getting married. Since he was a young boy, he'd written off all normalcy for himself. He wasn't destined to be happy or have a family or really enjoy life like any other person would. He was a werewolf; a monster made by a cruel man who preyed on children. The only comfort he'd found growing up was in his friends, the Marauders. A group of four that went out of their way to let him know that he was their friend, really and truly, and no lycanthropy was going to get in the way of that. But as the years went on, the world was cruel enough to snuff out the few good people that trusted and cared for him. And with their deaths and betrayal, he'd again found himself lost and alone, always feeling as though he was just a miscreant amongst the good.

But now he was getting ready for a wedding; his own. This day had long been coming. Though he'd never truly expected someone to honestly stick by his side, she did. She bathed his wounds after each full moon, she soothed away his doubts and fears with love and tenderness. And she battled against the worlds misconceptions with a proud understanding of all creatures treated poorly for their misfortunate. She was lovely and smart and utterly incredible. She was the one who started their relationship, taking no doubts on his side seriously. She ignored those around her who told her she was making a mistake. He was too old for her, too jaded, too beastly. She lifted her nose at them and ignored them completely.

Eight years ago, she stepped into his life, not for the first time, and made him realize that it was worth living. The war had been won, those most precious had lived on, and he stood proudly next to his best friend's son and all those in the Order of the Phoenix who banned together to put an end to Voldemort. The golden trio returned to Hogwarts to finish their last year, upon which Harry and Ron left to train to become Aurors. Two years in, Harry married Tonks, who he'd been dating quietly for over a year, surprising most everyone. Nearly a year and a half later, their son, James, was born. Two years after him, their daughter Lily greeted the world. His family was growing and life was expanding for Harry in a much better way than it had ever before.

Remus settled down in a small cottage just outside of Hogsmeade, becoming a professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts after much deliberation at the Ministry. His help during the war paved the way for him to become less known as a monster. The Wizarding world was still wary of his kind, however, and he always felt his job was on shaky ground. It was while he was working at Hogwarts for the third year that he met up again with an old friend. He'd kept up in writing post to her over the years, but to see her was quite the surprise. She looked older and much wiser than ever before. She'd come to teach Charms and they'd quickly picked up their friendship along the way.

There was much speculation from the students that the two of them were dating, but he hadn't asked her out on a more than friendly basis for nearly a year. And really, it was at her insistence. If he remembered correctly, he was more of forced to ask her than anything. He grinned at the memory.

_"Are you ever going to ask me out, Remus? Or are we going to grow old here waiting for you to realize that we would work out even better romantically?" she asked him, lifting her brow._

_She interrupted him in the middle of a sentence and for a moment he was so stunned he didn't know what to say. His mouth opened and closed with no words exiting._

_She sighed, frustrated. "If you would just put your reserves away for a moment; forget age and situation and simply think of us, what conclusion would you come to?" she asked him simply._

_He sat back in his seat, shoulders slumped. Admittedly, he'd fancied her for some time. He'd loved getting her letters every few mornings and talking to her now on a regular basis, face to face, was completely intoxicating. She was so bright and lively and they could talk about nearly anything; his transformation, their students, James and Sirius, the war, life in general. Though much younger than him, she was much older in essence than her biological age. She was beyond so many her age that it really only made sense that she wanted to be with someone more like her. And he did love being with her. She made him feel alive again._

_Would it be so horrible to let that fancy expand? To allow himself to care for her in a way he'd long suppressed. He'd told himself, a million and one times, that he simply wasn't the right man for her. She could love someone younger, less tarnished, who wasn't a monster. But she didn't want anyone else, he knew. She'd turned down many a proposal from various good looking and young suitors; fellow professors, friends, admirers from all over the Wizarding world. And here she sat, telling him that it was time to get his lot together and finally ask her out._

_"Are you busy this weekend?" he asked her, his voice much more steady than his heart. "I'd like to take you to lunch."_

_She smiled at him, large and proud. "I'd love to have lunch with you."_

And so it began. A lunch date later became a day in Diagon Alley, simply walking around, hand in hand and then to sharing dinner together privately rather than in the Great Hall. Headmistress McGonagall was perhaps their biggest supporter. Though she acted prim and proper and told them that their relationship must be kept out of school halls, she obviously softened in her demeanor moments later when she placed a hand on either of their shoulders and told them congratulations. They started of slow, more at his insistence than anything. He wanted to be sure she knew what she was doing. He didn't want her to jump in thinking it was a regular relationship. He had a lot of baggage with him and his past wasn't one that could be easily accepted.

There was a lot of darkness in his life, but with her by his side it seemed to lessen. She wanted to know what happened to him and how he was dealing with it. She wanted to help him through it, to grow from it. He couldn't count the hours he spent telling her about his childhood, the good and the bad. Moments with James and Sirius and even Peter, when he'd been a friend and not a power hungry rat. He told her about his parents and how he was turned; in the end, it felt like a weight was lifted from him. She never looked down on him, never considered him a dirty beast. She saw him as a man; a good, kind, wonderful man. And it didn't take long before he fell in love with her; fell in love with having her in his life, holding her in his arms, simply seeing her face.

Their relationship was as normal as it could be while working at the same place they lived. When they had weekends off they found a place on Hogwarts grounds that the other students avoided, hearing stories about the area. There was a small pond nearby and a large tree that overhung, giving them a nice, shaded area to sit under. They shared picnics and sometimes, weather permitting, she'd walk barefoot through the water's edge. One of her favorite things to do was take her shoes off and feel the sand between her toes; in grass, water, everywhere she could. She told him she loved the freedom it gave her; that she knew it was the perfect place for just them when she felt comfortable enough to shed her robes and shoes and simply lay with him in the mid-day sun. Some of his favorite afternoons were spent there, running his fingers through her hair as she lazily traced the lines on his free palm.

Despite how easy they fit together, he didn't want to rush things. He blamed it on the fact that they could be in different places, but in honesty, he worried that one day she might just realize who she was in a relationship with. Each full moon had him on edge, waking up in the Hospital Wing to find her sitting in a chair by his side, holding his hand in her lap. She accepted his lycanthropy and awaited his return each full moon, staying with him the next morning until her classes began. He loved her for it; how her eyes were always tender and concerned, but never afraid or disgusted. The students quickly found out about their relationship; having seen them kissing goodbye in a classroom when a few showed up early and quickly spread the news. He was even congratulated by a few seventh years for his good luck. Amused, he simply shook his head at them. He was lucky, but he still worried how long his luck would last.

She let him take it slow, but six months in, she stopped pretending she was okay with it. Often, nights were spent in his quarters, reading. She'd put her feet up in his lap and he'd lean his book against them, changing the page with one hand and rubbing her calf with the other. It was how they unwound from their teaching and the chaos the students could cause. (sounds comfy)The full moon was a few days off and so his temper was on a thin thread. McGonagall would be taking over his classes while he was gone; the students knew why and he usually returned to a chocolate bar from each class. They had no idea how much it meant to him and he didn't know how to explain it to them. So instead, he simply thanked them each time, feeling more accepted than he had in years.

This night was different than before. She was in a foul mood. He could tell because she was tapping her finger against the back of her book, her feet weren't in his lap, and she kept sighing under her breath. He was trying to figure out how to ask her what was wrong, when his book was suddenly torn from his hands and tossed away. Shocked, he didn't know how to react. Seconds later, however, she was sitting in his lap, her hands on either side of his shoulders, holding on to the back of the couch. She was staring at him, her expression one of frustration, while he sat waiting for her to explain.

"Six months and the most I get out of you is a kiss," she said bluntly.

His eyes widened, brows lifting. Admittedly, he'd been holding back any physical connection until he was sure she knew what she was getting into. He was a little worried as well. What if she regretted being with him afterwards? What if their sleeping together put an end to everything all together? He didn't want to lose her; he'd grown to care for her far more than he'd ever expected. He woke up smiling; happy to know that he'd see her. Simply holding her hand reminded him of being a young man just figuring out that he liked girls. Holding her in his arms was fulfilling in a way he'd long since forgotten.

Kissing her was strenuous, however. Trying to hold back from taking her against a wall or letting his inner wolf's primal desire for her overshadow his own was exhausting some days. He wanted her; more than he'd ever wanted someone in his life. But he was scared of how that want would play out were they to actually consummate. Once again though, she was telling him she wanted more and he was flustered and uncertain.

His hands slid up her back comfortingly, rubbing at her tense shoulders to relax her. "It's not that I don't want to have more with you," he told her quietly.

"Then have more with me," she told him, her hands lifting to cup his face. She was so close her nose brushed against the tip of his. "Have all of me."

Her eyes were such a beautiful shade of brown; dark and chocolaty. She ran her fingers through his hair, nails scraping over his scalp sending shivers down his spine. His hands tightened around her shoulders, fingers digging in. The wolf was pacing inside his mind, heaving and growling, _wanting_. He could feel Moony tearing at him, yelling at him to finally have her.

She leaned in, her mouth slanting over his. His eyes fell shut as his breath left him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding tight as she kissed him passionately. He could feel her lashes brush against his cheek as she closed her eyes. She tasted sweet and hot and her tongue drove him wild as it traced the seam of his lips before tangling with his as he opened his mouth to her. She moaned against him, teeth nibbling his lower lip. Her arms fell from around his neck, forearms sliding over his shoulders and down his chest until her fingers were holding his jaw tightly.

His hands grazed down her back, fingertips pressing into her, dragging her closer to him. Her body molded against his so incredibly. He could feel all of her; her knees pressing against his waist, her breasts against his chest, her heaving stomach touching his. Her nails dug into his jaw as he nipped her tongue and the wolf inside him howled encouragingly. Moony had wanted her for some time, had been encouraging him to have her since the moment she walked into Hogwarts again. The human in him rebelled against the wolf however, didn't want to ruin her life by binding her to him. But she didn't care for his excuses, she wanted who she wanted and it was him.

She gyrated her hips downward and he moaned as she rubbed herself against him. He wanted to ask her if she was sure, but he couldn't drag his mouth away from hers for anything but a quick intake of air. Lovemaking wasn't soft and slow near the moon; it was altogether different. Moony wanted and he took. Remus was slow and sensual and caressed every inch. He could feel Moony in his head, in the hands that gripped her hips tightly; he wanted her now and another three times after. But the Remus in him wanted to love her, to lave at her entire body. This was their first time together; he wanted it to be memorable.

"Remus," she murmured against his mouth, her tongue dragging along the underside of his upper lip.

He opened his eyes slowly, staring up into her beautiful face questioningly.

"Bed," she said simply.

He nodded jerkily, rising from the couch and taking her with him easily. She was weightless in his arms; feather light. He walked around the couch and back toward the open door leading to his bedroom. It lit with candles upon their entrance, giving the room a soft glow. He laid her down in the center of the bed and stared down at her a moment, so soft and angelic before him. She sat up and lifted her arms above her head. Kneeling in front of her, he took the end of her blouse and lifted it until it slipped off of her. Her arms fell and he tossed the blouse to the side; the soft fabric slowly descended to the floor to lie in a pool of white satin. She fell back, holding herself up on her elbows. Wearing nothing but her professional looking grey skirt and white lace bra, she looked so calm and beautiful. Her skin had a faint flush to its usually pale, porcelain hue. He pulled the zipper down from her hip slowly, watching as the fabric parted. She lifted her bottom off the bed as he tugged it down, revealing small white knickers and creamy thighs. His palms followed down the length of her legs as he shed her skirt, pushing it off the side of the bed and leaving her laying in nearly nothing.

She sat up on the bed, kneeling before him confidently. His hands found her sides, thumbs stroking her skin. Her hands landed on the top button of his shirt and slid it out of the slot. Nimbly, her fingers fell slowly down the front of him, undoing his shirt languidly. She parted it at the bottom and ran her hands up his scarred, lithe torso, caring not for the white and red marks that littered him from various nights spent in the crazed hold of Moony. She pushed his crisp white shirt off his shoulders and dragged it down his tensed, toned arms. It too met the floor, gathered with the rest of the forgotten clothes.

She stared up into his eyes; soft and tender gaze meeting his. There were exactly nine freckles on the bridge of her nose; he'd counted them many times before, as she lay against his side or in his arms, cuddled against his chest. Her lips were a rosy red that were damp and puffy from their kissing. She leaned into him, her mouth meeting his in a soft, closed mouth kiss. Her fingers were anything but innocent, however, as they ran a path along the waistband of his pants, dipping in at the front to undo the button and lower the zipper. He gasped against her mouth as her hand slid down the length of his boxer clad hardness. As his mouth opened her tongue slid inside and slowly danced with his. His arms fell around her, hands pressing into her back, pulling her closer.

She pushed his pants down on him until they pooled around his knees and then her hands were trailing up his sides, squeezing and kneading him. Her palms slid up his back, settling around the back of his shoulders, holding him tight as he broke away from her mouth to kiss down her face and suckle at her neck. Her breathing became subdued and stuttered as she gasped and shook against the feel of his mouth on her neck and shoulder. His hands lifted from her back to find the clasp holding her bra together, undoing it and letting it fall. His fingers wrapped around the straps of the white lace and dragged them down her arms, kissing her shoulder lightly as her bra fell away entirely.

His eyes fell shut as he felt her bare breasts touching his chest freely. So soft and pert, the pebbled centers brushing against him. His hands rubbed around her back, clutching at her randomly as his mouth trailed away from her shoulder, down her front. He kissed her breasts tenderly; laving at them lovingly. She arched back for him, kept up only by the hold of his arms around her. He could smell her heady warmth pooling at the apex of her thighs and Moony ran rampant inside of him.

He lifted her up and laid her on the bed. She was sprawled out before him, thighs on either side, hands clutching his shoulders, head thrown back. She whimpered his name, her eyes half lidded. Her feet pushed at his pants and he kicked them off to the end of the bed. He kissed down the valley of her breasts, mouth caressing her ribs, stomach, thighs, the undersides of her knees, and then moving back up until it hovered over her knicker covered center.

His hands landed on her hips, fingers curving around the sides of the last scrap of clothing shielding her. She lifted her hips, biting her lip, and he took the signal to take them off. Her legs rose to help him and within seconds, she was lying entirely bare before him. He leaned forward to kiss her warm wetness, tongue dragging across her folds deliriously slow. She cried out, whimpering as her hips lifted to meet his mouth. He slowly fed on every sweet inch of her most intimate area; licking, sucking, tasting, all of her. Moony cheered in triumph. He held tight to her thighs while her hands gripped the blanket beneath her.

She climaxed against his lips, twice, before he kissed away from her heat, up her tensed stomach, slowing to pay special attention to her breasts, before lifting to meet her mouth once more. She kissed him hard, fingers gripping his hair. Her knees pushed against the boxers still covering him and he shed them quickly before returning his mouth to hers. There was a light sheen of sweat to her skin and her cheeks were flushed. She stared up at him through glazed chocolate eyes.

"I want you," he whispered against her mouth. "I want all of you."

"Take me," she breathed, her legs parting and her hips lifting.

He ran his hand over her face, calloused palm caressing her skin before he leaned forward to press his lips against her. He thrust forward, sliding into her deeply. She cried out against his mouth, breaking off into a long moan. One of her arms wrapped around his neck as the other fell, hand pressing against his tensed stomach. Her fingers traced his abdomen, nails scraping him, while her hips gyrated against his. He wanted to go slow, wanted to make it last, but Moony didn't want to. The way she was tearing at his shoulder and writhing beneath him, he wasn't sure she could take it slow either. He let the wolf's instincts set in and finally he was letting go.

She was so warm and tight around him. The noises she made were so incredibly deep. She didn't tell him to slow down, instead meeting him stroke for stroke. Her hands ran over all of him, kneading at him and clutching at him. She wasn't quiet in the least; she was loud and vocal and she told him what she wanted and how much she liked what he was doing. Off and on, her eyes would meet his, deep and dark with passion. She kissed him hungrily, clutched at him painfully, and shuddered around him beautifully. He could feel her thighs tensing at his sides, gripping his waist tightly.

There was a mixture of Moony and Remus to it all. Moony was the one who sunk into her deep and heavy, wanting to feel every inch of her warmth. Remus was the one caressing her shoulders, her neck, her breasts. Moony bit her neck, marking her, tugged at her hair, gripped her waist. Remus laved at the bites the wolf left behind, kissed her tenderly, held tight to her hand, met her eyes lovingly. And she accepted both, enjoyed both. She was passionate when Moony wanted passion. She was tender when Remus needed to be tender. And he loved her for every second of it; her understanding, her beauty, her confidence in showing him how much she cared.

Her nails scraped down his back and her teeth bore down on his shoulder as he hit the perfect spot inside of her. "Oh Gods, oh Remus," became a mantra for her and her eyes rolled back in her head three different times as she orgasmed around him. She rolled him onto his back when she could barely take any more and teased him until he finally released inside of her.

He'd never felt so entirely relaxed in his life as when she fell to lay against his chest, breathing heavy as her ear lay over his heart. She ran her hands up and down his sides, fingers stroking him lightly. He hugged her tight against him, hands clutching possessively to her sweaty back. One of her his (?) hands tangled in her hair, fingers threaded in her curls. Even the wolf inside him was satisfied.

"That was incredible," she murmured quietly.

He grinned.

She stretched out on top of him, kissing his chin lightly before placing her head back down on his shoulder. "Why did we wait so long again?" she asked teasingly.

He chuckled lightly. "Point taken. No more holding back."

"Good," she said, nodding. "You shouldn't have to."

They fell asleep moments later. He woke up an hour after to find her shivering and managed to get them under the blanket without waking her. From that night forward, she always slept in his room. Within a few months, they'd okayed it with McGonagall and her stuff had been moved in with his. Things had been going along at the right pace since, the only exception being that he hadn't asked her to marry him until only a year ago.

"Remus?" he heard from the side and turned, shaking his head of his memories, to find Harry standing in the bathroom doorway. "You've been fixing your tie for a half hour? Is it about right yet?" he asked, grinning.

Remus laughed. "Just got caught up in my head."

Harry nodded knowingly. "I was the same when I married Dora. Spent an hour standing in my bedroom staring at a picture of us. It was…" He shrugged. "I dunno. I wasn't really scared, more of… reflective." He ran a hand through his messy hair, his gold wedding band glinting in the light. "It was the best choice I made. At the time, I was just really surprised how I got where I was."

Remus nodded. He paused before admitting, "Sometimes I think I'm dreaming the whole thing up."

Crossing the room, Harry clapped his shoulder. "Believe me, you're not. You're marrying the brightest witch of the age and she's completely in love with you."

"I hope so," he muttered, eyes turning off.

Harry snorted. "I've never known her to be happier. You two are perfect together."

He nodded. He knew they were. They'd been together seven fantastic years and he grew to understand that it wasn't going to end. She'd been patient with his worry over what would happen, but she could only be so patient for so long. He was fairly sure that if he hadn't proposed when he did, she would've given him an ultimatum shortly thereafter. She loved him; more than anyone else in the world. And he loved her; in a way he never thought possible for him. He wanted to be her husband, he wanted her to be Mrs. Lupin; it just took some time for him to realize that he could have that.

Years ago, when they were first starting out, marriage hadn't been an option. Werewolves were banned from procreating or marrying. Their friends had still getting used to the idea of them. Mrs. Weasley didn't believe they were right for each other; age difference and his lycanthropy being the reason. Arthur on the other hand, was happy for them. The Weasley boys had mixed reactions. George found it funny, Ron thought it was a joke, Percy didn't approve, and Charlie and Bill congratulated him on such a great find. Ginny thought it was the perfect match and thoroughly enjoyed telling Ron so.

Harry supported them entirely. His prerogative on love was that it was the most important thing in the world, along with family, and that it should be shared and cherished. While he was a little surprised at the match, he stood up for them when push came to shove. And eventually, when facing ridicule for being together, even Ron stood up for his friends and came to accept their relationship. It took a few years of them staying strong together and showing no signs of parting before Mrs. Weasley finally agreed that perhaps they were right for each other. Which is when she began pushing for marriage and babies, like she did with all of her children and those she'd 'adopted'.

"For that matter, I've never known _you_ to be happier," Harry added.

Remus nodded, smiling. "Well, I think my tie is officially tied." He showed off the finishing product, half-smiling.

Harry shook his head, chuckling. "I was just into see her; she's redone her hair four times."

Remus laughed. "How's she look?"

"Gorgeous," Harry told him honestly.

Nodding, he sat down in a chair and sighed. He ran his hands over his face. "What am I doing?"

Exhaling heavily, Harry dragged a chair over to sit down in front of him. "You're marrying the woman of your dreams."

"Right," he said, nodding. "But what is _she_ marrying?" He furrowed his brow, frowning. "This isn't right, Harry. What if we have children one day? They… They could be cursed just like me!" He couldn't pass that on, especially not to his own child.

Harry shook his head. "No offense, but married or not, I'm pretty sure you two are bound to get pregnant soon. Really, you're all over each other constantly."

Remus flushed, clearing his throat. "You know what I mean!"

"Look," he sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, "You love her and she loves you and in the end that's all that matters. If your children happen to have your… genes, then that won't make them any less loved." He shrugged, lifting his brows for emphasis, "What are you really worried about?"

He frowned, eyes falling. "Waking up," he muttered.

"You're not going to," Harry told him, standing from his chair. "Pinch yourself if you need to, but you better have your arse out there in ten minutes. This wedding is happening, Remus. And you're going to be happier for it." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Rising from his seat, Remus began to pace. He was getting married, in ten minutes, to the most incredible woman he'd ever known. She was insightful and confident and she truly believed in rights for all. She loved him with her every fiber and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She didn't hate Moony, only hated how he was left when the wolf was finished with him. She accepted him for him, loved him for him, and wanted that for the rest of her life. "What would you say, Padfoot, if you were here today?" he wondered out loud.

"That you were one bloody lucky dolt," he heard his best mate's voice echo in his mind. "She's lovely; gorgeous as ever, downright brilliant, and she wants your old, scarred arse for some reason. Hell, if I were there, you'd have no chance!"

Remus snorted. "You're not her type, you old dog."

"Oi, I'm everybody's type!" he cried out indignantly. There was a pause before he sighed. "Seriously now Moony my good friend, why do you doubt this? This woman loves you. You love her. There is nothing to think through. For the next fifty or a hundred years you get to be with that incredible witch just waiting to be with you! Grow a pair and go marry her!" he exclaimed.

Chuckling, Remus shook his head, sighing to himself. He came to a halt in front of the mirror and stared at himself for a moment. He was dressed nicely in black wedding robes, a white bow tie around his neck. He looked young again, like he had when he was just twenty years old and he had a world of possibilities ahead of him with the best group of friends he could ask for. His eyes had a golden glint that hadn't been there for decades and he looked healthier than he had since he was young. She did that to him. She made him _feel _again. Not like an old, weathered werewolf ready to simply stop being, but as a man who had a life to live; with her.

They had plans together. During the off-year, they'd fixed up his cottage and made it into a real home. It had a flowerbed and a vegetable garden. It was home sweet home for them; they didn't need more than that. There was an extra room though and they both wanted children, despite his fears over whether or not their child would have his same furry disposition. They'd been saving money; they wanted to go on a nice vacation, just the two of them. They were happy together and there was no reason except for his doubts that they couldn't have what they wanted. She was a couple rooms down, dressed in white and waiting to marry him. _Him_! Remus Lupin. Werewolf, poorly paid professor, and overall down on his luck, him.

Running a hand through his hair, he took a deep breath.

"Remus, let's go," Harry called from behind the door.

"Right," he said quietly before turning around leaving the room.

His feet moved without him telling them to, bringing him to the front of the wood and flower altar. There were three rows of white chairs holding guests. Mutual friends smiled at him encouragingly while her parents waved to him, her mother already teary eyed. Harry stood at his side, grinning. He greeted the minister before turning to stare down the aisle, waiting for his bride to enter. First came Ginny, holding a small bouquet of flowers, then Tonks, who tripped halfway down, nearly taking a guest to the floor with her, then Ron's wife Luna came along, a dreamy expression on her face. And finally, a vision of white stepped onto the white carpet leading to him. His smile fell, his breath left him, and he was thoroughly dumbstruck. She was utterly gorgeous!

Swathed in white satin and lace, she stepped forward barefoot, wiggling her toes at him and smiling. Her hair was in beautiful ringlets that fell down past her waist. There was a crown of white flowers around her head and a bouquet of white lilies in her hands. Her eyes were locked on his and her smile didn't lessen as she slowly made her way up the aisle. She came to a stop in front of him and passed her flowers to her left, giving them to Ginny. She took his hands seeing as he was too astonished to reach for her. She rubbed the inside of his palms comfortingly and he cleared his throat, blinking rapidly, trying to find the wits that escaped him.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining together of two people," the minister began, but he tuned him out. He was far too enthralled with how incredible she looked. Her eyes were glittering and her smile was large and becoming. She wore very little make up, so her natural glow shined through. She was _happy_; truly and utterly happy to be marrying him. His heart grew a little in that moment, shedding its usual armor. She never gave him any reason to doubt her; she told him she loved him, stood by him every morning after his transformation, and never once hinted that she wished he wasn't a werewolf, except to say that she wished he didn't have to go through the pain.

His hands held tight to hers. This was no dream, but the real thing. He was marrying her. She was going to be his for the rest of his life. Her body, her smile, her heart. Her snoring, her quill chewing, her ink stained fingers. Her nine freckles, her thick, bushy tangle of wild hair, her soft, small hands. Her. He'd wake up each morning next to her, he'd go to bed every night with her in his arms, he would make love to her until his body was exhausted to the very brim. Her kiss would forever be his, her love would always be for him, she would stand by him for every future moment; good and bad. His eyes burned and he blinked away a few tears.

"Do you, Remus John Lupin, take Hermione Jane Granger, to be your lawful wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health; to love, honor, cherish and comfort from this day forward?"

"I do," he replied, hands squeezing hers. He felt her squeeze back and smiled, letting out shaky breath.

"In placing your ring upon her finger, you do vow to keep unto her and only her for all the days of her life. To love and bind yourself to her for all eternity."

Nodding, Remus let go of one of her hands to take the ring from Harry. Lifting Hermione's palm higher, he slid her platinum band onto her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Hermione sniffled. She lifted her hand to wipe away a tear, but his thumb found her face first, caressing away her happy tears and smoothing his hand over her soft cheek.

"And do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take Remus John Lupin, to be your lawful husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health; to love, honor, cherish and comfort from this day forward?"

"I do," she murmured, her voice wobbly. Her hand wrapped around his wrist as it still lay holding her cheek, thumb stroking the inside of his wrist. "Happily, I do."

Ginny passed her the ring as the minister told her of the significance. She slid it onto his finger before taking his hand once more and told him, "With this ring, I thee wed."

The minister began talking about how fortunate they were and how he blessed they would be in their matrimony, but Remus continued to gaze at Hermione lovingly. She washis now, by marriage and law. She was Hermione Lupin; his wife.

"You may kiss the bride," he heard and grinned before leaning in.

His mouth slanted across hers, lips opening just slightly. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her body molded against his. Her lips parted, tongue meeting to tangle with his. He heard her sigh contently and his arms tightened around her waist, lifting her up off the ground. She broke away from his mouth to laugh as he twirled her around happily. She ran her hand through his hair, ring glinting in the sunlight. "I love you, Remus."

"And I love you."

She nuzzled her nose against his. "Yes, well, hormones will have you rethinking that in a few months," she told him, smiling at him cheekily.

His eyes widened understandingly. They were going to have a baby? He couldn't process the idea for the moment; the idea so incredibly… huge; mind boggling, life altering, and utterly wonderful.

Before he could say anything, she leaned in and kissed him again. His eyes fell shut and he came to a halt as she slowly kissed him senseless. He couldn't begin to imagine how wonderful their life was going to be from that day forward. He felt more alive than he ever had before; holding her, knowing they were going to have a baby together, starting their life. He wished James and Sirius were around to see him, but knew that somewhere they were proud. He'd spent so long mourning in his darkness, that he'd forgotten to truly live. But she'd opened him up to the world and hadn't let him shut it out since. She was his light, his love, the youth he lost out on. With her in his arms, her heart melded with his, he would be forever young.

**End**.

* * *

**A/N**_ Hope you enjoyed this! I'll be working on the sequel to **Hard To Get** now, for those of you who've been asking._

_Thanks for reading. Please review, it's very appreciated._

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


End file.
